Trick or treat
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Established Faberrittana meet up at a Halloween Party and teasing ensues. Also...slight Pinn.


**Oneshot, written for a prompt – '****Faberrittana + halloween party and teasing. maybe handcuffs'. Not very good but…I'm tired and I need sleep so…yeah. Enjoy, maybe?**

**Trick or treat**

"Can you seem them?" Rachel asked as she walked hand in hand with Quinn into Noah Puckerman's living room where the majority of people at the party seemed to be residing. She had to lean close to Quinn and practically shout to be heard over the pounding music coursing through the house.

Quinn stood on her tip-toes and squinted into the crowd but found no sign of either Brittany or Santana. The group had arranged to meet up at the party after getting ready separately but it seemed like Brittany and Santana had yet to show up "I can't see them." She loudly stated in response to Rachel's question.

"Maybe I should call them." Rachel suggested, looking slightly worried.

Quinn raised a sceptical eyebrow "You managed to fit your cell phone into that costume?"

"Of course." Rachel patted her chest as if to show where she had hidden her phone in her admittedly skimpy costume and Quinn's gaze dropped down automatically.

"That's very innovative of you." Quinn smirked, her gaze not shifting from Rachel's cleavage "But I can think of far more interesting things to put in there."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond but she was distracted by something over Quinn's shoulder "Oh there they…" she trailed off midsentence and blinked in surprise "Oh my God…"

"What?" Quinn turned around to see their girlfriends walking towards them and her jaw dropped slightly. Santana was wearing a full police uniform, completely with a _mini_ mini-skirt while Brittany was wearing…Quinn tilted her head in confusion. A suit of some sort?

"Hey." Santana stated somewhat breathlessly when she and Brittany reached Quinn and Rachel "You two are looking pretty fucking fine tonight." She bit her lip and dragged her gaze down the bodies in front of her before slowing making her way back up.

Rachel felt herself blush under Santana's flirtatious once over "Thank you Santana. You're both looking quite nice too."

"Nice?" Santana rolled her eyes in disbelief "Babe, we're smoking hot and you know it."

Brittany cast a quick glance around the room before she turned back to Rachel and Quinn and leaned forward to greet them both with a quick kiss. She had been waiting for somebody to move behind Quinn before risking the action "What are you supposed to be?"

"We're Xena and Gabrielle of course!" Rachel exclaimed while Quinn cringed slightly in embarrassment "As I said in Glee club I think it's quite appropriate when couples set themselves a theme for Halloween."

"But wasn't Gabrielle taller than Xena?" Brittany asked in slight confusion while Santana shook her head and chuckled.

"There were admittedly slight difficulties with our costumes." Rachel agreed reluctantly "And while Quinn has slight issue with what she believes dressing as Gabrielle entails I believe the theme of true love is quite appropriate none the less." She glanced at Quinn with a warm smile which was quickly returned.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Santana teasingly snarked.

"Oh, no." Rachel quickly turned back to Brittany and Santana and shook her head, clearly mortified by the suggestion "I didn't mean to say that I love either of you any less tha…"

"Chill Berry." Santana smirked, effectively cutting Rachel's more than likely long winded rant off before it gained speed "I was kidding."

"Oh…"

"So what are you guys supposed to be?" Quinn asked in an attempt to change the subject "Britt, is there a reason you're dressed like a guy?"

"I'm the Doctor!" Brittany announced brightly "Like in Doctor who…but a female Doctor who just likes to dress like the Eleventh Doctor."

"The bowtie is cute." Rachel smiled as she reached over to tweak the bowtie around Brittany's neck "And may I say you look positively dapper tonight Brittany."

"Thanks Rach!" Brittany practically beamed "I even have my own sonic screwdriver!"

Santana glanced at Brittany in curiosity as she pulled something pink from her suede jacket pocket. The blonde pressed a button and a light shone on the end of the device while a buzzing noise filled the air. It took a moment for Santana to realise what Brittany was holding but when she finally did she gasped out loud and quickly grabbed for it "Britt!"

"What?" Brittany frowned innocently.

"Let's …leave that in here until later." Santana said as she put the contraption back into Brittany's pocket.

"Was that what I think it was?" Quinn asked looking rather stunned.

"If you think it was a vibrator then yes." Santana answered bluntly.

"That's incredibly hot." Rachel murmured, her gaze fixated on Brittany's top pocket.

"Hot, huh?" Santana grinned in response "I could work with that later."

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" Quinn asked, giving Santana a lingering once over.

"Besides hotter than your brain can comprehend?" Santana smirked at the smouldering look Quinn was giving her "Amelia Pond. In her police uniform from the first episode."

"I must admit that your costume is very aesthetically pleasing." Rachel complimented distractedly "However your theme is slightly wayward since the Doctor and Amy are not intimately together."

"So?" Santana shrugged carelessly "All four of us are intimately together but we're not dressed up that way. Plus, Amy did try to bang the Doctor against the TARDIS."

"Oh, can we try that later?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Absolutely B." Santana smiled warmly and moved to give Brittany a lingering kiss however the moment was interrupted after a short second by a male voice.

"You all look great tonight." Finn complimented as he popped up next to Santana who pulled away from the kiss with a slightly irritated expression on her face.

"Thank you Finn." Rachel smiled courteously at her Captain America suit clad ex "You look nice too."

"Thanks." Finn returned the smile and attempted to shove his hands into his pockets even though he had none "Um…" he glanced around awkwardly before turning back to the girls in front of him "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Xena, Gabrielle, Amy and the Doctor." Quinn answered briefly as she pointed to each of them in turn.

"The Doctor as in Doctor Who?" Finn asked curiously "That's kind of ironic since he's like a genius and…" he trailed off with a wince as Santana reached forward and grabbed his ear to tug him down to her level "Oooow!"

"You do not want to finish that fucking sentence Finnocence." Santana hissed angrily while Rachel and Quinn watched the scene with equally pissed off expressions "Try it and I'll bust your balls."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Puck exclaimed as he strolled over and carefully removed Santana's hand from Finn's ear "I happen to need those balls."

"Well maybe you should teach him to watch what he says to people." Quinn stated as she glared in Finn's direction.

"My boy has no filter." Puck stated as he clapped Finn on the back, leaving his hand resting there "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by what he said. Did you Finn?"

"No." Finn answered, still rubbing tender earlobe between two fingers.

"Now if you girls will excuse us Puckzilla needs to get some action." Puck said before he applied slight pressure to Finn's back to lead him away.

"That's not such a bad idea." Santana observed with a grin.

"Later Santana." Rachel stated with a roll of her eyes "The least we could do at this party is socialise with our classmates."

Santana tutted in response.

"Is it later yet?" Santana practically growled at Quinn as she watched Rachel and Brittany dancing intimately close together. She bit her lip in frustration when she spotted Rachel's hands dip dangerously low on Brittany's back until her fingers were close to slipping under denim "They're just trying to frustrate us aren't they?"

"I'd say that was accurate." Quinn answered breathily, in much the same state as Santana "Probably Rachel's idea." She slid along the wall she was leaning on until she was mere centimetres from Santana and leaned close to whisper into her ear "Bathroom?"

Santana shivered at the husky tone of Quinn's voice and seemed to ponder the suggestive request for a moment before speaking "I have a better idea."

"Yeah?" Quinn pulled back, slightly frustrated "Because I have no idea _what_ could be better than getting off right now."

"Calm your tits Fabray." Santana smirked and tapped the handcuffs attached to her belt "I'm thinking we should teach our girls a lesson…what do you think?"

Quinn felt her knees buckle slightly at what was being suggested and she surged forward to kiss Santana roughly, knocking her back a couple of steps. The Latina moaned at the unexpected sensation but quickly returned the kiss, gripping Quinn's hips to tug her close.

When they pulled back they were both slightly breathless as Quinn leaned her forehead against Santana's, lust shining brightly in her eyes "I'd say you're a fucking genius."

Santana felt arousal wash over her at the statement and quickly grabbed Quinn's hand to pull her across the living room towards Brittany and Rachel "Hey, we need to talk to you both. Upstairs." Without another word she turned and walked towards the stairs, pulling Quinn with her. She knew that the other two girls would follow her out of curiosity so there was no need to waste time by standing around answering questions. Thankfully she found that Puck's room was empty despite his earlier statement about needing to 'get busy' with Finn. She smirked to herself as she entered the room. Puck would be completely bummed that he had missed what was about to happen.

"Follow my lead." Santana murmured to Quinn just as Brittany and Rachel entered the room "Britt, could you lock the door please?"

"Sure." Brittany looked slightly confused but she moved to close the door and click the lock into place anyway.

"Is there something wrong Santana?" Rachel asked, looking quite worried "You're acting very unusual."

"It depends what you mean by wrong." Santana murmured as she stalked over to Rachel until they were standing mere inches apart "I hope this thing isn't hard to take off." Without giving Rachel even a second to think about the implications of what she had just said she tugged the brunette close and ducked her head to kiss her passionately. Much to her relief she found a small latch at the back of Rachel's costume and subtly unlatched it as the Diva returned the kiss whole heartedly. She cracked open an eye to see that Quinn was doing the same thing with Brittany and supressed a smirk. With a light tug forward the top of Rachel's costume was removed and Santana allowed it to drop to the floor just as Quinn did the same with Brittany's shirt.

"Bed." Santana muttered against Rachel's lips as she spun them around and began to back Rachel up to the king sized bed without breaking the kiss. As soon as Rachel's knees hit the bed, Santana stretched out an arm to brace herself on the bed and maneuvered Rachel so that she was lying properly on the bed, though slightly lower than usual. Thankfully Quinn, though slightly wrapped up in kissing Brittany and rather dishelmed herself had caught onto what Santana was doing and was in the process of doing the same thing to Brittany.

"Arms up." Santana whispered against Rachel's lips as she slid her hands up the other girl's arms, lightly moving them so that they were over Rachel's head. The girl in question wasn't paying much attention to Santana's actions as she was too busy trying to recapture her lips. Finally Santana gave in and leaned down by a fraction, allowing Rachel to kiss her again. She did however take the opportunity to unhook the handcuffs from her belt and move them up the bed to Rachel's wrist.

In order to effectively hook the handcuffs through the bed post Santana had to focus thus taking her mind off the kissing which caused Rachel to whimper disappointedly "Saaaaan…"

Quinn grabbed the other handcuff with her free hand without breaking the kiss she was sharing with Brittany, allowing Santana to fully focus on Rachel again "Hey…" she whispered as she gripped Rachel's wrist with one hand and the open handcuff with the other "You remember our safe word, right?"

"Yes." Rachel answered, looking confused "Why do you ask?"

"Because…" Santana closed the cuff around Rachel's wrist with a click just as Quinn did the same with Brittany's "You might need it."

"Huh?" Rachel glanced between herself and Brittany to see what kind of predicament she had gotten herself into and shook her wrist only to find that she couldn't move her arm.

"Quinn?" Brittany questioned in confusion.

"This is your punishment for teasing us." Santana informed the two girls with a smirk as she sat up so that she was straddling Rachel's hips "Giving us a show but not letting us touch…Now we're going to touch. And you can't."

"We're trusting you to play by the rules because we don't have more handcuffs." Quinn chimed in, her voice heavy with lust "If you touch, we stop."

Santana supressed a grin upon hearing the warning. Quinn really did catch on fast. She glanced back to Brittany and Rachel to see they were nodding emphatically.

"Then let's get this party started." Santana muttered before she maneuvered herself on the bed so that she was facing Quinn "Q?" as soon as Quinn turned to face her, Santana placed a hand on the back of her head to tug her forward into a deep, passionate kiss which was quickly reciprocated. The more than eager blonde shifted so that she was facing Santana and clutched her shoulders to pull her impossibly close.

"Off." Santana muttered, reaching behind Quinn to unlatch the barely there 'shirt' she was wearing. As soon as it was loosened at the back Santana pulled back and tugged it off fully, throwing it carelessly across the room. A soft moan sounded to her left and she had to make a conscious effort not to turn her head towards the source of the noise. Instead, she leaned forward to nip at Quinn's neck while lightly cupping her breast with one hand.

"Fuck Santana…" Quinn gasped as she placed her hand atop Santana's to increase the pressure.

Santana hummed in response and rolled her thumb over a puckered nipple much to Quinn's satisfaction. The blonde whimpered and Santana took that as a sign to take things to the next level. She kissed her way down Quinn's neck to her chest where she bit down lightly, eliciting another groan from Quinn before moving down even further to suck a nipple into her mouth.

Quinn hissed at the sensation and threaded her hand into Santana's hair. She unwittingly bucked her hips forward as Santana flicked her tongue over her nipple and whimpered at the sudden uncomfortable dampness in her panties.

Apparently detecting the desperation Santana made short work of Quinn's medium length skirt leaving her clad in only her underwear. Underwear that was quickly pushed to the side by Santana's hand as soon as it was revealed.

Quinn moaned loudly at the sudden, welcome intrusion and bucked her hips against Santana's hand.

"Fuck…"

Santana stopped all movement upon hearing the word and slowly turned her head to see that while both Brittany and Rachel had yet to move their free hands from the bed post, their hips were gyrating automatically against the air as in search of any friction.

"Do it." Quinn whispered as if she could sense what Santana was thinking.

Santana turned back to Quinn and with a quick kiss she moved across the bed to hover over Rachel "Something wrong Berry?" she was vaguely aware that Quinn had moved to Brittany like there was no tomorrow but she wanted to draw the experience out for Rachel for as long as possible or at least until she couldn't resist the desperate girl any longer.

Rachel whimpered at the question "Please Santana…"

"Are you sorry for teasing?" Santana murmured as she trailed her finger nail down Rachel's chest, leaving a fine red mark in her wake.

Rachel gasped and arched into the touch "Y-yes, I'm sorry. I won't…do it again."

"I don't think I believe you." Santana murmured before she pressed a light kiss to Rachel's collarbone "Tell me you want me...Tell me you _need _me."

"I need you." Rachel whimpered the throbbing between her legs so intense that she had to clutch the sheets with both hands to remain clearheaded. The sight of an equally naked Quinn and Brittany moving desperately against each other next to her certainly wasn't helping matters "Please…"

"Please _what_?"

"Fuck me." Rachel gasped loudly as she desperately bucked her hips "Please fuck me."

Santana cursed under her breath at the brunette's swearing, something she could never resist and instantly moved down the bed, breathing in the heady scent of Rachel's arousal. Santana wasted no time in licking a rapid line up Rachel's soaked slit and the diva cried out, her free hand instinctively moving to twist into Santana hair.

"Ah, ah, ah…" despite the addictive taste Santana forced herself to pull away and remove Rachel's hand from her hair "No touching."

Rachel stared down at Santana in pained disbelief "Santana…"

"Do you want me to stop?" Santana raised her eyebrows in question "Leave you here humping thin air all night?"

Rachel shook her head vehemently and moved her hand back up to clutch the headboard "I-I'm sorry. Please…j-just…I'm sorry."

"Good. Now I'm going to make you fucking scream…let this whole party know that you're fucking mine." Santana smirked before she went back to what she had been doing only moments prior. She was painfully aware of Quinn grinding against Brittany more desperately with every passing second and she could feel her own center throbbing at the sight as well as the taste on her tongue. And the noises Rachel was making were delectable.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Rachel chanted repeatedly.

Santana sensed Rachel was getting closer to the edge and sucked her clit into her mouth.

Rachel tried (and failed) to supress a scream and her back arched off the bed towards Santana's mouth. She couldn't stop her free hands automatic movement to the back of Santana's head to hold her steady but she didn't have time to regret the movement as pleasure rolled through her in waves and her vision blackened as she squeezed her eyes shut. When she finally zoned back into what was happening she became aware of the fact that Santana was pressed against her side breathing heavily. Her gaze was drawn back to where Quinn was still grinding against Brittany and she had to bite her lip to supress a moan.

"Quinn, I'm so c-close…"

Quinn didn't say anything in response and merely sped up the back and forth movement of her hips. A moment later Brittany cried out and pleasure washed over Quinn's expression. She stilled for a moment before collapsing onto the bed and the room was filled with only the sound of heavy breathing.

"Round two…" Santana murmured as she pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek "You touched…so you need to be punished again." She glanced at Quinn, her eyes sparkling with dark mischief "Quinn, where's Brittany's sonic screwdriver?"

THE END


End file.
